Dark Parables: Frozen Hearts
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: The kingdom of Arendelle trapped in an Eternal Winter under mysterious reason's, a girl frozen solid, and a false king. Will you be able to solve the mystery or will the kingdom be doom forever in its winter state? Told in the second person. Dark Parables/Frozen Au, Elsanna, and yes incest
1. Prologue

_A/N: Alight folks, I know this isn't an update to my other stories, but this idea wouldn't leave my head. This story is a Dark Parables and Frozen AU for those who don't know what that is it's a hidden object. Why, you might ask, 'cause I'm a hidden object nerd. After playing Rise of the Snow Queen and watching Frozen I thought it would make a wicked squeal. You don't have to play the series to understand what's going on for I will explain all that is relevant. This all be said the story is also written in second person (expect for the prologue), and Elsanna is endgame. Sorry for long ass author note, but I had to explain, so enjoy._

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Upon a frozen lake several things were taking place at once, one, a girl slowly dying as ice revenged her body freezing her hands, her movements sluggish her breath had become so cold it matched the frigid air around her, and she felt ice begin to pierce her heart. Another a man and a reindeer racing to save said girl. The final a woman drenched in fear running for her life. All going on while a snow storm buried the land creating a whiteout upon the lake. A man emerged from the snow calling to the fleeing woman. He called out to her concerned, "You can't keep running forever."

Her voice is full of sorrow as she tries to bargain for her escape with him. "Please leave me be," she pleaded her voice fragile as a snowflake. Backing away from him her train of thought goes to something she cares about, but wishes not to hurt ever again. "Just take care of my sister," she implored.

Pain filled his own eyes, "Your sister is dead . . .'cause of you."

The whiteout died and the land became silent. The freezing girl can see a man coming towards her. A brief smile crosses her lips as he goes to call his name, but the sound of a sword being drawn causes her to pause. She sees the sword and the sobbing woman upon the ice. Knowing of her ill coming fate she makes a last minute decision and rushes for the two. Trusting herself in-between the two to defend the woman she faced the coming sword, and rose her hand in feeble attempt to halt the blade. Her hands froze as the sword makes contact shattering into dozens of pieces, a shock-wave sends the man to the ground. With one final breath misting in the cold air the girl is frozen solid.

The grief stricken blond woman looks up seeing the frozen person. She yells in the dying wind a name, "Anna." Seeing all the pain she brought to her land, and her sister the woman takes one last look at the frozen girl and fleeing the winter entrapped land. The grief stricken man and his reindeer friend stay watching, waiting for something. A sign that the frozen girl might breathe once again, but as day turns to dusk nothing changes. They take their leave towards the forest on the other side of the lake to hopefully find a way to bring back what was lost. The man upon the grown stood up noticing the woman, a smirk grew upon his, and he made his way towards the snow covered castle. As the kingdom grew darker the winds howled in pain, snow feel heavy once again, and the land fell to winter's harsh bite.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Arendelle Norway 3 days later.

A journal in one hand a tape recorder in the other you listen to the voice as it dictates your mission. "Good morning Detective today's your travels will be taking you to Arendelle a place that is entrapped in snow. We thought you dealt with the last of The Snow Queen after saving Kai and Gerda several years back. We know little about why the snow is falling, but it seems to be radiating from two places. The first a frozen statue in the middle of a frozen lake, the second an enormous ice palace high in the mountain region. We have given you a monitor that will allow you keep track of the temperature of your body, and hopefully the cloak you received from the Red Ridding Hood Sisters it should ensure your warmth. Your mission is to free the land from its winter state and figure out why this occurred. Beware though detective if the cold happens to get to you, you may endure a frozen heart. Good luck Detective, and stay warm."

The voice cuts as a large mound of snow comes crashing down near you causing your horse to rear on it's hind legs throwing you off the carriage, and proceeds to run away. Rising from the mound of snow you gaze around to see nothing, but a frozen wasteland before your very eyes. Brushing off the powder from your cloak you begin your journey. In the distance you see the lake and an object barley visible. Cautiously, you step upon a lake it creaks under your weight, and a blast of cold air assaults your face. The further you venture seeing ships entrapped, motionless, like an ominous warning of what is still yet to come. Closer to the middle you get the alarm around your wrist begins to wail shrilly. Glancing down it reads the frigid temperature of negative 10, and rapidly dropping. Your breathing shallows turning to mist with each ragged breath. You use your arms to maintain some sense of warmth, but nothing seems to help. Reaching the object in question it you discover it is in fact a girl. Shock, and sorrow lacing the frozen features of her face. A hand rose in an act of protection, and the other lowered as if in an act of reassurance, or grabbing something. The alarm becomes more fervent in warning you of the danger. The temperature reads minus 53 far too cold for any normal human to survive in. Your body shakes violently, until your eyes lids feel heavy and as you fall to the ice you see a figure in an icy blue dress stroking the statues face.

You awake feeling warmth coating your face through bleary eyes you see that your body has reached its normal temperature. "I see you're awake, Stranger," a voice calls from the shadows of the fire.

You see a man approach you he runs a hand through auburn hair. His green eyes are soft, gentle, and filled with interest. A gray trench coat covering his body dark gray patches line the cloak from possibly melted snow of the outside storm. He smiles warmly the first warm thing you've seen since entering the frigid land. "I'm Prince Hans of the South-" He pauses, a devious smile flits to his face. "King Hans of Arendelle," he voice no longer holding a care for your well-being, but a sinister purr. Hans must have realized he had forgotten you were still there. Changing his tune quickly, he resumes, "I see you have been sent here to solve the case plaguing this great kingdom. I have heard many of tale about you Detective. Both good and bad. Many say you're savior, others a villain. Prove me wrong by killing that Ice Queen that lives atop the mountain. She is the reason of our suffering." He turns his back towards, you facing the fire. "That girl frozen upon the lake was my fiancee. She froze my dear Anna's heart out of jealously, and fled cursing our land with this an Eternal Winter."

You hear a knock pounding upon the door, and Hans' face light up with utmost joy "Excuse me Detective I have royal matters to attend to," he bows. "Arendelle will be forever in your debt if the Ice Queen is subdued."

You nod and prepare for your parting. Stepping in front of the fire you rub your hands together. Glancing around the room something catches your attention a portrait. Upon further inspection you discover it as the woman you saw stroking the statue. She looks sad for some reason, stiff in her high collar dress holding a scepter and orb. A golden plate underneath read Queen Elsa of Arendelle. This discovery makes you wonder if the story 'King' Hans told you was indeed creditable.

The door suddenly opens and you an elder woman who looks familiar. "Detective," she cries excitement in her voice. "It is I Gerda, oh it has been many years since we last meet." She frowns, "Oh dear, if you're here that means this winter is indeed magical."

"Of course it is, Gerda," a voice laughs. You see another person enter he too is older yet familiar. "Snow during the middle of summer doesn't happen everyday." He spots you and his face becomes alight. "Ah, Detective its good to see you again."

"Kai," Gerda interrupts the friendly exchange. "It's Elsa and Anna." _Anna,_ you make note of the name upon hearing it knowing it might be useful in the future.

He hangs his head in sorrow, "Those poor girls, this madness will never end for them will it."

Your confused, but you allow them to fill you in on all the info they possess. "The girls are decedents of The Snow Queen and her brother Ross both of whom you have met before. After the incident with the mirror, all first born child bared by future decedents were cursed with her frigid powers. Though the king and queen were unprepared for a second child they had Anna nonetheless. The two siblings loved each even with Elsa's powers. One day Elsa accidentally struck Anna upon the head and the two were separated causing both to have broken hearts. Elsa from not seeing her sister and grief plaguing her, and Anna wondering if her sister hated her. A few days ago the two were reunited for Elsa's coronation, but that too went horrible wrong. Her powers were revealed and the poor girl fled, only to have Anna chasing after her. What happened up there in that mountain is hard to say, but before anyone really knew Anna was frozen solid upon the lake."

"Maybe, if you talked to Elsa, convinced her to come back down, that might solve this winter problem, save the kingdom, and Anna as well," Kai adds.

You nod knowing your next mission is to find Elsa. Leaving you bade Kai and Gerda a farewell before heading out into the cold once more. Snow falling heavy, and the wind nips at you, despite the gloves. Slowly you watch your body temperature drop to an 87, luckily the enchantment on your clothes keeps you warm. Your journey begins towards the mountain not knowing, what is store. As you walk upon snow and ice you mind can't shake off the bad feeling about King Hans.

_A/N: questions, complaints, or anything else feel free to review. Chapter will get progressively longer, and there will only be five or six of them._


	3. Chapter 2

Leaving the warm castle you venture once more into the frigid cold. Entering a forest you weave through the snow covered tress bowing down to the snow's power. Walking though the white stuff you're soon up to your knees in the stuff. Every now and again your eyes flicker to the heart monitor as the harsh wind burns your nose with every inhale. The forest is eerie silent apart from your heavy breathing, the light beeping of the monitor, and the crunching snow beneath your steps. Taking another step you sink to your wait. Frustration coats your expression, but you continue. To take your mind off the chill you being to run through what you've learned about the case so far.

Two siblings one cursed with powers of ice and snow like The Snow Queen, the other normal, but loved her sister dearly even despite the separation they endured. A self-proclaimed king who just the very thought of caused a chill to ripple down your spine. An ice palace, and Anna frozen upon the lake. Several questions plague your mind, but you focus on the few that have momentarily relevance. What caused Elsa to freeze Anna's heart – if you believe that Hans fellow? How exactly are you going to bring back summer and save the kingdom? And what to expect once you reach the ice palace.

Reaching the top of a hill you spot smoke further up ahead. You thank whoever may be listening and press forward praying for a fire. You arrive in front of a small cabin underneath a mountain of snow. Discovering a sign also covered you give it a smack and read, Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. A small hopeful grin curves your lips knowing just beyond the door awaits something promising to fight the chill away. You only wish you had a chance to use the sauna, but the case comes first.

You enter hoping whoever this Oaken person is he can help you by providing info or have some clues on how Anna became a statue or why Elsa ran off. A voice calls you. Turning you find a short man standing behind a contour. A red bread upon his face, gentle eyes staring at you, placid smile, and tapping his fingers together. Nothing seems off putting about the man expect his vibrant sweater and matching hat. He speaks again his thick accent makes it hard to understand, but you do your best. "Yoo hoo, Big Summer!" You bite back the chuckle. Typical sells man trying to do business even in the formidable weather. "I have bathing suits, clogs, and a sunblock of my own design all."

You wave off the man's offer as your eyes flicker to a familiar sight upon the contour. Picking up the necklace by the green and black cloth you run your fingers over the symbol recalling where you've seen it before. It was subtle blink and anyone would miss it. You recognize it as a crocus which littered the banners inside the castle. You figure it as a sign of the royal family probably part of their crest. Holding it up in question you ask the man about it.

"Ah, a nice girl with red hair came in a few days ago and traded that for vinter clothes, some climbing supplies and carrots. She left with a very rude man and his reindeer up the mountain looking for someone."

Figuring it might be a lead you reach into your cloak's pocket pulling out a small pouch of coins hearing then rattle. Dropping it in front of Oaken he gazes at you in shock, but accepts the currency. "Take care stranger," he bade you farewell.

Back out in the freezing cold you placed the necklace into your cloak pocket flipping up hood you once again set off for north for the mountains summit.

* * *

><p>Deeper into the woods you venture darkness slowly closing upon you. After hours spent in the cold you wonder if you will ever feel warmth ever again, or will you become another statistic in the frozen hell. Your thoughts of self doubt are interrupted by shrill alarm and rapid beeping. A savage chill ravages your body, the cold nips at any exposed skin, and a howl catches your ear. Using the dim light of the setting sun you squint seeing the yellow glow of animal's eyes. A wolf leaps out blocking your path baring fangs and growling. You notice how strange its fur is in the unusual snowy summer. Tuffs of white fur coats the wolf's body in a splotchy pattern, but normal black fur sits atop its head. The animals winter coat gives you pause for a second wondering if this is the effect of Elsa's powers. The wolf crotches down ready to pounce, but before it takes the leap the winds whistles causing the wolf to cease its action and perk its ears. Those vicious yellow eyes become blank in an almost hypnotic state. It head lulls to one side, tongue hanging out, and the wolf lowers it to the snow covered ground whimpering submissively. Unsure to what's going on you attempt to go around. Rising the wolf barks at you, not in warning as before, but different this time. Almost as if the animal is inviting you to follow it. Turning tail the wolf starts to head into the woods going westward. It looks back at you meeting your uncertain gaze, and moving its head towards the tree line. Shrugging you follow the creature having experienced stranger things during past cases.<p>

Following the wolf it leads you through the woods to the opening of a cave. It barks into the darkness gaining an echo in return. It backs away allowing you pass. Giving the wolf a nod you enter finding a few torches a few steps in. Grabbing one you reach into your pocket withdrawing a lighter you've been carrying around in case such a situation presented itself. Lighting it you venture into the cave wondering what you will find. Outside you hear the wind howl, water drips onto the floor, every step echoes, but you have no complaints about the eerie darkness for the dingy cave provides much needed warmth.

The cave opens up and in the middle the dim torches light catches something large. Moving closer you discover it as a statue. Lifting up your torch you recognize the figure depicted immediately as The Snow Queen you saved long ago. You decide to do some exploring while you're there. Going to the wall the light reveals it's covered different colors of paint depicting various scenes.

Skimming your hand along the wall you discover ones that are familiar like your first encounter with The Snow Queen, the beast that turned out to be her father who sacrificed his soul to protect her, the Golden Child – Gerda saving the queen's son with a single tear. The next another adventure where you help the fire bearer Ross in his attempt to save his beloved Rapunzel and her lonely sister Belladonna. The giant creature attacking you both until finally Rapunzel sacrifices herself to stay and comfort her sister for eternity. Finally a series you haven't experienced. It starts with tiny rocks turning into small moss covered creatures. A family asking for help a man holding a small child, followed by one of the trolls erasing the child's memory. The final one gives you a sense of dread surrendered by dark pink, it appears to be a warning of sorts about snow covering the land in an eternal freeze. Looking closer you notice tiny unreadable symbols in gold.

"It's truly a shame isn't it detective," a soft voice calls to you. Whipping around you squint in the dim light able to determine a figure in the shadows. Holding up the torch you're able to discover the person in question's identity is in fact the Snow Queen herself. Titling your head you discover she is translucent. She walks towards you in slow strides and running her hand along the walls. The Snow Queen stops her hand under the third painting. She sighs forlornly, the air grows colder, and few beeps catch your attention. "It seems my own selfish desire to resurrect my son had not only cursed me, but granddaughter as well. The poor dear must be just as frightened as I was upon discovering the monster she might become. Fear is a formidable foe and the very few things can defeat it. Even then it still lingers, but as long as a ray of happiness is present there is a chance and the fear can be vanquished. She removes her hand, her deep swirling deep blue eyes meet you. She chuckled and the icy chills lifts. "Of course knowing you're here gives me a sense of calm. For I know if anyone can save their lives it's you detective." With one finally nod she vanishes back in the darkness.

Moving to the spot where she touched you examined it finding that the strange symbols were replaced by words. 'An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart', you read unsure how it will pertain to your case, but you make a note of it.

Knowing the cave holds nothing else for you, you reluctantly head back into the cold. With new information and more question than answers you venture on using the moon as your guide.

Further into the forest you take a moment to breathe. Under the pale moon's light you find yourself in a beautiful winter wonderland the tree limbs jingle like Christmas time bells as you pass through them. A once majestic waterfall frozen solid forming ridges overlapping themselves. Despite all the danger you have seen, you do take a moment to see the beauty of the winter as well. Knowing there is still a case at hand you carry on only once you make it through the glorious winter scape you arrive at a precarious and heart stopping area. Looking ahead you nothing by icicles jetting out of every flat surface offer by the land. Large protruding ones nearly reaching the sky and surrounded my more icicles to deter any possible visitors. Bypassing them you move on coming finding yourself stopped by a dead end. A mountain's face blocks your path and it seems there is no way around it. Knowing your climbing skills aren't good you decide and hope there is a way around the mountain. Finding a small passage you journey down it wondering just how far you have left before reaching your destination.

Rounding a rocky corner you stop dead in your tracks as your eyes catch sight of the castle in the rising dawn. Pink and purple rays of the coming sun cast down revealing the ice palace all the colors of the dawn shine down creating a rainbow of color in the clear ice. Looking down you find an icy staircase leading up towards the castle. Taking each step carefully you note the railing is shattered. Taking another step a might roar echoes, causing the ground to shake beneath your feet. Losing your footing you slide down the steps and a shadows blocks out the golden light. Turning around you came face-to-face with a gigantic figure, it reaches down with fail swoop grabbing you in its mighty claws, and carries you up to the ice palace.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not updating this for awhile got busy and side tracked with other projects. Now there is a spoilers for the game Ballad of Rapunzel, but that's just one ending.


End file.
